The Word
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: There is one word that, without fail, will send Godric Gryffindor up in flames. Tiny bit of Gryffindor/Hufflepuff at the end. Rated for a swear...


**I'm on a role :P**

**This is another Gryffindor/Hufflepuff fanfic. I've always thought that Ravenclaw and Slytherin were Pure-Bloods, with Hufflepuff being Muggle-Born and Gryffindor. being Half-Blood. It seems...suitable, I guess. **

**Set near the time Slytherin leaves the Castle.**

* * *

"I'm just saying," Salazar spoke with infuriating calm, "that only those with _proper _linage should be accepted here. It should be a school for the proper and pure."

He cast a cool glance at me, but Godric was on his feet before I could say anything.

"So," he snapped, "You're saying that Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns are not _proper_?!"

"Maybe not you and your kin, my friend. You still have linage, though it's halved by Muggle blood...there is-,"

" 'Halved'?!"

"Muggle-Borns have...no right, I believe, to know of our word. They are the product of Muggles, unknowing ones. The Mudbloods-,"

_Smack!_

Salazar stared at Godric in shock, as did myself and Rowena, who had been reading. The red-head was almost bristling in anger, and he breathed in deeply.

"Never- I mean _never-_," he cast a look in my direction, "_Ever _say that word ever again, Slytherin."

"You..." he was in shock, a hand to the red mark on his face, "..._hit me_..."

"You're ideals aren't correct," I spoke up then, glancing around, "In fact, _all _of you are at fault! Does it _matter _who is the most courageous, or the most intelligent? No," I held up a hand, stopping Godric from speaking, "It's not! In fact, _I will _take the others into my House, whether cowardly or dull, Pure-Blood or Muggle-Born!"

"It's..." Salazar was speechless, "You...I mean, you _cannot simply _let Mudb- er, _Muggle-Borns _have magical education-."

"I think I should remind you that I myself have non-magical parents." I was offended, "And, I think I've heard enough for one night."

I left my seat at the table and smoothly exited the room; I couldn't help feeling a twinge of satisfaction when I heard glass smash and screams of _"I saw that freaking look you gave her when she left the room. SHE IS NOT FILTH!_"

* * *

**(Later that evening)**

"Helga?"

I looked up from the picture book, a favourite from my childhood, and saw Godric in the doorway.

"What?"

"...I managed to get Slytherin to take back what he said."

I sighed.

"What difference does it make?"

He darted over to me, moving the book away and kneeling on the ground.

"This isn't like you, my dear!" he tilted is head to the side, "What's bugging you? Maybe I can help."

"...all this...favouritism!" I'd been thinking about this for a while, "What's the difference between physical and emotional bravery! You just want the physically courageous! What's so different about mental and emotional intelligence! Rowena just wants the mentally intelligent! What..." I choked a bit on my next words, "...what is so different about a Muggle-Born and a Pure-Blood? We're the same...is blood status all that important...?"

Godric had just sat through my outburst, his expression unreadable.

"Well!?" I was near tears, "What difference is there? Tell me, Godric Gryffindor, is there any _Merlin-damn _difference?!"

I wept then, for it was all so..._unfair_.

He took me in his arms, stroking my hair, and finally responded,

"You're right, of course. But...it's different from our perspective. And, we've already made up our minds...but, what Salazar said is just plain horrible. You aren't any different than the rest of us, Helga. All who become Hufflepuffs will be so lucky to have an unprejudiced House-Leader..."

"I'm hardly _unprejudiced-_"

"Compared to us, you are."

I looked up at him then, in mild confusion. He was...making sense.

"Muggle-Borns are no different, dear, and the only ones who think that are low-life gits who find it necessary to put themselves above everyone else. Remember that."

We stayed in that embrace for a while longer, just standing there.

"...But, it doesn't explain your reaction to what Salazar said."

"No-one insults you and gets away with it, Helga."

He sounded so certain and blunt; it was almost a relief. Godric talking deep was as unnatural as a fish breathing on land.

"Why?"

"Why?" he sounded puzzled, stepping back and looking at me quizzically.

"Why do you defend me so?"

It seemed to take forever and a year for him to respond, but he eventually did:

"Because I love you, and I feel that anyone who insults anyone with your blood-status shouldn't be allowed to be unopposed. I hate status-hate, Helga, and it hurts when they insult you."

"...you love me?"

He smiled faintly.

"Aye," he nodded, "How could I not?"

I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his neck, inhaling his earthy scent. I felt him laugh softly, and heard his voice whisper next to my ear,

"I assume you feel the same, then."

I said one word before I kissed him:

"Absolutely."

* * *

**This took ages and it's really hot here and the laptop is making my legs go hot and blergh...:( Don't flame, please...  
**

**~StephanoGoldenEdition**


End file.
